


Fuuka and Takaya

by coockie8



Series: Run-ins with Strega [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka runs into Takaya at the Pharmacy while buying cold medicine, and he walks her home when it gets dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuuka and Takaya

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in the ‘Run-ins with Strega’ series, in which Fuuka runs into Takaya at the Pharmacy. I, apparently, ship these 2, just a little bit.

Fuuka hummed softly as she looked for cold medicine in the Pharmacy in Paulownia mall. She had been sniffling a lot lately and wanted to have some medicine on hand just in case. She hummed happily and grabbed a package of cold and flu medicine before turning quickly to head for the cash. She bumped into someone and fell back; dropping her bag and the medicine. She rubbed her nose where it had hit before looking up at who she’d bumped into. She gasped softly and covered her mouth at the sight of the tall, thin, pale man.

“S-Sorry… Takaya,” She stammered nervously.

Takaya adjusted his gun in his belt before looking around

“Clumsy aren’t we?” He commented while holding his hand out.

Fuuka stared at it with wide, surprised eyes before taking it and allowing Takaya to pull her to her feet.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going,” She mumbled while smoothing out her skirt.

Takaya bent down and picked up her bag and the medicine

“Sick are we?” He asked smoothly while handing the things back to her.

Fuuka took them and looked to the ground

“I might be; I’m not sure, it’s just the sniffles so far, but I thought it would be smart to get some medicine now, so that I have it if this does become a cold,” She explained softly.

Takaya hummed in acknowledgement.

“Yes, that would be a good idea,” He agreed.

Fuuka looked back up at him and shuffled awkwardly

“Um… What are you here for?” She asked

“Are _you_ sick?” She worried slightly.

Takaya shook his head

“I’m here to get rubbing alcohol, bandages, and other first-aid supplies,” He answered honestly.

Fuuka frowned slightly

“Do you need help finding them?” She offered before she could stop herself.

Takaya smiled softly and shook his head

“No; I’ve come here before, but I appreciate the offer,” He hummed before passing her

“Watch where you’re going next time; you might bump into someone much less forgiving next time,” He warned before heading off.

Fuuka let out a soft sigh before heading to the cash. The cashier scanned the medicine bottle and Fuuka paid before leaving. She sat down at one of the benches in front of the fountain and let out another sigh as she put the medicine in her bag

“How bizarre,” She giggled softly before smiling

“He’s a lot friendlier than I thought he’d be outside of the Dark Hour,” She commented off-handedly.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Takaya stated.

Fuuka jumped in surprise before looking up at Takaya before down at her phone in his hand

“You dropped this when you fell; I noticed it on the ground on my way to the register,” He explained softly.

Fuuka blinked in surprise before taking her phone from him; standing and bowing in respect

“Thank you so much, I would have panicked if I got home and couldn’t find it,” She thanked.

Takaya frowned in slight discomfort at the blatant action of respect

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, but… You’re welcome… I suppose,” He muttered.

Fuuka straightened and put her phone in her bag. She smiled and him before looking to the ground again

“Still, thank you,” She cooed happily before looking around

“Where are you headed now?” She asked.

Takaya just shrugged and adjusted his gun again

“Around,” He hummed before walking passed her.

Fuuka scurried after him as they left the mall. She walked with him; watching in amazement as people avoided them like they were the plague

“Does that bother you?” She asked; motioning to people as the averted their gaze from Takaya or ran away from him in general.

Takaya glanced around at people and cocked an eyebrow

“Not really; I hardly notice it,” He assured.

Fuuka kept close to him until he suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky

“It’s getting dark,” He commented.

Fuuka flinched and looked to the ground in shame

“You noticed huh?” She chuckled sadly.

Takaya looked down at her before sighing softly

“You are afraid to go home alone at night… And you find the general fear of me convenient,” He stated.

Fuuka nodded; he’d hit the nail right on the head, so there was no point in denying it. Takaya adjusted his gun again

“I have nothing to do, so I’ll take you back to your dorm, if you want,” He offered awkwardly; like being outwardly and genuinely _kind_ wasn’t something he did often.

Fuuka tightened her grip on her bag

“Y-You don’t have to; I wouldn’t want to be a burden,” She stammered.

Takaya didn’t respond as he passed her

“Stick close to me and no one will bother you,” He stated flatly.

Fuuka did as he suggested and scurried after him again. They entered Port Island station and Fuuka looked around at the punks; it was dark now, so they were beginning to slowly exit the back alley. Some of the guys looked right at Fuuka and she squeaked softly; clinging to Takaya’s thin arm. Said man tensed but didn’t push her off. He narrowed his eyes at the boys who were checking her out and they immediately ran away. Fuuka stayed glued to Takaya’s arm even after they were on the train. After she’d calmed down, she finally pulled away and put her hands in her lap; cheeks flushed a deep pink

“I’m sorry for clinging to you; I got scared,” She explained bashfully.

Takaya didn’t respond as he stared out the window across from him. Fuuka looked up at him before scooting closer to him and gently leaning her head against his shoulder. The train slowed to a stop in Iwatodai station and Fuuka stood; followed by Takaya, who everyone on the train was now convinced, was her pity-boyfriend. They left the train together and headed for the dorm in silence; Fuuka clinging to Takaya’s arm again, but this time he stayed relaxed, like he’d gotten used to the feeling of her tiny hands and arms wrapped around him.

“I’m really sorry for troubling you like this,” Fuuka suddenly stated as the approached the door.

Takaya glanced down at her

“It was no trouble,” He assured; stopping in front of the dorm

“Good night,” He muttered as Fuuka headed for the door.

She froze before turning back to watch him walk away. She smiled happily

“Good night!” She called after him before running inside.

She sighed happily before giggling softly. Yukari chuckled slightly and the sight of Fuuka

“How was your day?” She asked.

Fuuka giggled again

“Surprisingly good; you won’t believe who just walked me home to protect me from night-creeps.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should explain why Takaya is the way he is in this fic; I genuinely believe this is how he would act in this situation. When you talk to the Mitsuru fangirl in Gekkoukan and she tells you about her interaction with Takaya, she mentions that when they locked eyes, he smiled at her. I think she describes it as a cold, kind of chilling smile, but I think it only seemed chilling because that was the first impression she had of Takaya just based on his aura and appearance. I think he was being a genuinely courteous person; most people smile at one another when they lock eyes, it’s just something they do. I don’t think it was actually meant to be cold. I’m not saying that Takaya viewed this girl as something precious, or that her life mattered in any way to him; it obviously didn’t, because that’s just how Takaya is, but I get the impression that, outside of being a form of assassin, and an emotionally distant person, he is actually a fairly polite individual. At this point in time, aside from being a member of SEES, Fuuka hasn’t given Takaya any specific reason to hate her. He’s obviously very articulated, and he comes across as a, at the very least somewhat, polite person. At this point in time, Takaya doesn’t know that Fuuka is the one with the power to detect life, so he doesn’t really have any specific reason to be rude and degrading to her in the daytime. I’m also not saying that he’s the nicest or friendliest guy in the world, just that he seems at least vaguely polite.
> 
>  
> 
> This came out a little more romantic then originally intended, but mid-way while I was writing it, I realized that these 2 would be kinda cute together. You know, if Takaya was so emotionally stunted.
> 
>  
> 
> You can agree or disagree; this is just how I interpret things.


End file.
